


For Your Starlight

by itsfrantastic



Category: Jupiter Ascending, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfrantastic/pseuds/itsfrantastic
Summary: Loki wants to tear this man apart. Find out what makes him tick, to rip off that beautifully arrogant face with the high cheekbones and an arsenal of freckles. He wants to trace those freckles, make constellations against Balem’s skin.





	

Balem circles around him like a vulture seeking its prey, and even though Loki is more than unsettled by the man’s cold and calculating actions he lets him. There’s an attraction in the air that Loki can’t fully detect and as he appraises the elegant being in front of him he thinks that if he had to have been sold to anyone in the galaxy, that this man was a good enough choice even if Balem was a bigger drama queen than he. 

‘’You’re mine, Prince.’’ Balem says slowly. His raspy voice sending shivers over Loki’s spine. ‘’Perhaps,’‘ Loki drawls as he crosses one leg over the other and flips his long raven hair. ‘‘For now, at least’‘ he finishes with an upturned brow and small smirk. Loki wants to tear this man apart. Find out what makes him tick, to rip off that beautifully arrogant face with the high cheekbones and an arsenal of freckles. He wants to trace those freckles, make constellations against Balem’s skin. He wants to hear that soft voice break. He wants to make him bleed. Nothing will ever satisfy him more than bringing back the carcass of the Emperor the All-Father sold him to, back to Asgard, to throw the body at the feet of his Brother. To say, ‘’it doesn’t matter what you do to me I am still Loki and I am still powerful.’‘ But he knows he cannot. At least not yet. Not until he manages to find a way out of this contract, a way out of this vessel, out of this planet.

Balem is beautiful in the moon-light. His reflection dances across the diamond floors and his voice echoes to all the corners of his chamber. Loki has been sitting on the softest bed for a little over an hour now. Waiting for his new Husband to meet him. Balem was more than fashionably late and once they met he looked at him as if he was insignificant with the smallest bit of hunger in his eyes. Loki will change this. He will show this man how much he is worth and then he will take everything from him in spectacular fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of this drabbles I published on my tumblr. Getting up the courage to actually do a WIP is scary, but things like this are more palatable. Love all the people that bother to read. We need more Balem/Loki fic, amirite?


End file.
